Beauty Of True Love
by sorakairi forever
Summary: The bond between friends is strong and even stronger between bestfriends but what do you call a bond between two fiends greater than the binding of the poupu fruit? Its the bond of love.. WARNING READ AT YOUR OWN RISK EXTREME FLUFFINESS YOU'VE BEEN WARNED


_**A/N Hey kids and kiddos I mean guys and girls (** Sorry guys turned 18 so I call all my close peeps kids lol) **I'm back! lol this fic is full of fluff and I mean fluff like you've never seen before MUWAHAHA! lol Sorry I'm a bit eager to see how you guys like this story!**_

_** like always Im gonna dedicate this story to the one who inspired me to write this the one person I truely love and always will**_

**_This ones for you Maheen Love you!!_**

**_

* * *

_**

_**Destiny islands**,_ a tropical paradise a place of peace and tranquility; the glistening ocean, swaying palm trees, exotic plant life, and magnificent sunsets made this place irresistible. One peak of this paradise would leave many breathless. As one would find themselves staring in awe, just trying to take in the natural beauty the islands possessed. Everything felt so magical that if you let your imagination take control, any and everything was possible.

__Destiny Islands consisted of seven small islands which lay on the sea in a circular pattern, with one island in the center. Each island was special for its own exclusive wonder. The island which lies in the middle of the other six, also known as the Main Island, was the least populated. No one ever knew why, but people just seemed to shrug off its very existence

As beautiful as the Islands where they did not merely exist for relaxation, in fact they had a lot to do with destiny as well. One may wonder what such a magnificent place could have anything to do with destiny. The answer is on the Main Island, for on the Main Island grew a tree, and not just any ordinary tree. It was the tree on which the legendary Paopu fruit grew on. Legend has it if two people share this fruit, their destinies become intertwined and they remain a part of each others' lives forever. This is why the Main Island was the heart of the islands, yet so many people were either oblivious or too ignorant to believe that it was in fact the Main Island that put the destiny in Destiny Islands.

**_Destiny Islands the place where all destinies began._**

**_

* * *

_**

Only a hand few people believed in the legend of the Paopu fruits amazing power and acknowledged the existence of the Main Island. Among them where two strong hearted teens whose names where Sora and Kairi. These two were inseparable. They shared a great bond and were the best of friends. They had known each other their entire lives and their hearts were already connected in such a manner that not even the binding of the Paopu fruit could grant the bond they shared. They were able to sense what the other was feeling or thinking without an exchange of words. As if their hearts spoke to each other.

Probably this would be the reason no one believed they were just friends. No doubt they had strong feelings for one another, but they never voiced their feelings. They probably felt no need of doing so since they could already feel what was in each others' hearts. Their actions had also shown how much they cared for each other.

Kairi was a beautiful 15 year old girl with long auburn hair and beautiful violet eyes. Her parents had recently passed away in a car crash, leaving poor Kairi to take care of herself. She never once felt alone, though. She had Sora and for her, that was enough. He was her reason to live, her light within the darkness.

Sora was also 15, being only a couple of months older then Kairi. He had gravity defying brown hair and mesmerizing ocean blue eyes. Many people had gotten lost in his ocean, yet Kairi was one who never resurfaced. His body was quite muscular for his age.

Even though Sora had a family, he always felt left out. His parents never asked him before making important decisions. They'd rather ask his siblings, even though they were younger than him. His family was hardly there for him, not even when he needed them the most. As Kairi, he felt no loss or grief. He had Kairi and his heart was content with that. Having her by his side and being so close to her heart was enough for him.

Sora felt obliged to protect Kairi in anyway possible. He felt if Kairi was ever hurt whether it was physically or emotionally, he was the one to blame. That was simply because he had not saved her from getting hurt. To the point where even if there was nothing he could have possibly done, he would feel terrible about himself. Words could not describe how overprotected he was of her. If Kairi was ever in the company of another guy, Sora felt the need to go stand with her and put his arm around her, indicating that she was not to be messed with or drastic measures would be taken. If at any time a guy would flirt with her and only said one word she did not like, he would not hesitate to teach the guy a lesson. If anyone made the mistake of making her cry... let's just say they better keep far away from Sora. He could withstand any amount of pain, but never a tear in Kairi's eyes. Her tears brought him an inconceivable amount of pain as her smile brought him wondrous amount of happiness.

Kairi knew very well that her smile meant the world to Sora. So she would always smile even in the most difficult of times because she knew if she would worry, inevitably Sora would worry too. Just like Sora, seeing her friend worried was unbearable. Kairi always found comfort in being around him. She felt so protected. She loved it when he would put his arm around her. For Kairi, it felt natural to be this close to Sora. Whenever she was with him, she never hesitated to fall into his arms. She knew they weren't a couple, and she also knew that others would make foolish rumors. That never stopped her though, as long as she was with Sora, she didn't care what others had to say. Even in school she made sure they had all the same classes. Not so she had someone she knew in her class, but so that while she was walking to class she could walk by his side and in class she could hold his hand.

Sora knew that taking her in his arms, holding her hand, or sitting her in his lap made her happy, so he never felt shy or hesitant in doing so. Vice versa as well, Kairi knew seeing her smile made Sora happy, so she had a special smile that was just for him. Kairi always knew when Sora was feeling down, she didn't need anyone to tell her. Even if he gave her a fake smile, she could see right through it. She knew how to comfort him like no other. That's why whenever he was feeling down or upset, Kairi was the one he would go to and in no time all his pain and grief would be a thing in the past. They were each others contentment of the heart.

Everyone knew how much the two loved each other and it was not a kind of relationship expressed by hugging, kissing, or anything physical. It was a love shown through emotions and through their tender hearts. With each passing day, their feelings grew stronger and stronger. The need to be by each others sides at all times grew as their burning desire to finally voice their feelings came to its peak. Neither of them could hold it in any longer. They felt that if they did not voice their feelings soon, they would explode.

So as night fell on the Destiny Islands, Sora made an oath. An oath that tomorrow he would tell Kairi his feelings, tell her how much he loved her. Soon after he fell asleep, a shooting star flew by and the one to make a wish on it was none other than Kairi.

**_

* * *

_**

Early in the morning, the sun had yet to rise, although the dark sky was slowly beginning to clear up. Sora sat on the Paopu tree pondering on how to tell Kairi his feelings.

_This is ridiculous. I'm sitting here on the Paopu tree at five in the morning thinking about how to tell Kairi that I love her! I love her, there's no doubt about that and I know she loves me. Then why worry right?... If only it were that easy._ _Although I am sure that our feelings are mutual, I can't help but feel that I had done something wrong. I felt as somewhere along the way her feelings for me might have changed to that of a brother. If so my heart would most certainly shatter, but today I won't let my fears come in my way. Today not even destiny can stop me... I hope._

Kairi had not been able to sleep much last night. For some strange reason she felt her heart telling her to go to the Man Island as though something was calling her there. After countless efforts of trying to sleep failed, she decided to go and see why she had become so restless. When she got there she smiled to herself when saw Sora's boat at the dock. She realized that it was his heart calling her here.

_Sora's here huh? Something must be troubling him that must be why I was so restless. I just wish today my wish comes true_

She first went to look for Sora at the secret place, a small cave near the waterfall they had discovered long time ago. It held many memories of their childhood on its walls. She went in and came out after quite some time with a smile plastered on her face. Satisfied with whatever it was that she had done in there. Next place she looked was the small piece of land which had the Paopu tree on it. It was attached to a wooden shack by a strong bridge. When she got across she saw Sora sitting on the tree contemplating hard.

_Hmm that's weird, Sora thinking this hard? Still I have to admit he looks darn cute looking so serious. Wonder what he's thinking about…guess I'll ask._

_**"Hey Sora whatcha thinking about?"**_

Sora was so deep in his thoughts, even though he had heard Kairi he thought he imagined it_ **"Why would Kairi be here? She is probably sleeping at home while I'm stressing on how to tell her."** _he said aloud not realizing she was standing right next to him

___**'Sora, what are you talking about? I'm right here.**_

_**''There, I heard it again."**_

Sora finally looked to his left, he saw Kairi and jumped back startled causing him to fall off the tree. Kairi rushed to help him up in worry__

_**'Oh my God! Sora, are you okay?''**_

He stood up straight saying ''I'm okay.'' While rubbing the sand off of him.

_Sora looks so cute when you scare him and how he tried to act all brave. He's just so handsome… he's the only one I wanna be with._

_**''Uhh... Kairi are you okay?''**_ Sora asked waving his hand in front of her face snapping her out of her trance.

******_'Never been better, cause every time I look into your eyes, I feel the best I've ever been.''_** Kairi replied, smiling sweetly and giggling a bit.

_That's weird Kairi… me… hmm could it be that she feels the same, or am I just getting my hopes up? She's so beautiful. I've got to tell her it's now or never, all or nothing_.

_**"Kairi, there's something I need to ask you."**_

**_"Go ahead Sora I'm listening."_** she replied.

Kairi turned her full attention to Sora. That is another thing about her that no matter what Sora had to say, she would always listen so attentively.

_**"Well you see... I umm …wanted to ask you uhh ... ask you if you would like to uh... you know just a thought... that maybe umm..."**_

**_"Sora what's wrong, you never stutter, please tell what the matter is. I can't stand seeing you worried like this."_**

Kairi's voice filled with worry as Sora noted this; he immediately knew he had to come out with it. He would never let her worry like that****

**_"Okay Kairi, I can't stand keeping you worried so I'm going to be open and say what I have to without any fear because I should never be afraid of you. Will you go on a date with me Kairi?_****_"_**

_Ok not what I wanted to say but good start._

_**"Like we could go to the mall, eat out for dinner, watch the sunset, I mean as much as I hate shopping as long as I'm with you it doesn't matter."**_

Taking a deep breath Sora noticed Kairi was shocked, but he couldn't tell if she was shocked because she was happy or sad regardless he continued.

_**"I mean it's probably a silly idea but if you want to its all on me of course. So… what do you think?"**_

_Sora I can't believe it I've waited so long for you to ask me. I can see hope and longing in your eyes. I'm so happy you asked Sora._

Kairi had been so happy and too shocked to reply which scared Sora so he began to worry as negative thoughts entered his head, he came up with the conclusion that she was just trying to be nice and didn't want to hurt him

_I get it she's not saying anything so she won't hurt me. I mean I can't blame her. Just the thought of her rejection brings tears to my eyes._

Sora quickly turned his face away from Kairi and faced the ocean trying to hold his tears from her, but it was too late. She had seen the tears form in his eyes and felt his pain in her heart and was instantly concerned about him.

_Why is he crying?! I can't stand tears in his eyes I hope I didn't cause this..._

_**"Sora, why are you crying?"**_ Kairi asked while she was close to tears herself.

**_"I'm not crying…"_** Sora replied, with his voice barley above a whisper.

Before she knew it Kairi had tears running down her face.

_**"Please! Don't cry Sora, forgive me if I did anything... just please don't cry..." **_

Kairi pleaded to Sora as tears dripped down her face. Instantly Sora turned to her wiping her tears away begging her not to cry.

_Sora you silly bum here you can't see a single tear in my eyes and you think can just sit here and have me watch you cry._

_**"Sora, please tell me what's wrong?!"**_ Kairi asked her voice still a little shaky.

**_"It's nothing…"_** Sora said turning his face away from her almost making her cry again.

**_"Okay Sora I believe you if you can look me in the eye and say there's nothing wrong then I swear I'll believe you."_**

**_"Please Kairi-"_**

**_"No Sora look me in my eyes!"_** Kairi said cutting him off.

Sora turned to her with his face tear stained as he slowly looked into her eyes. Seeing him like this killed Kairi from inside. He tried to speak, but words just wouldn't come out.

_**"Sora I-" **_before Kairi could say anything he put his finger on her lips silencing her as he took out a piece of paper and a pen from his front pocket. He started writing something on it and when he was done he gave the note to Kairi. She took it and started reading it.

**_Kairi... I'm sorry for worrying you... it's not your fault I was crying, so please don't think it is... and I'm sorry I asked you out like that. I... I should've known better and I don't want to bother you anymore... I mean I don't know what I was thinking. You're so beautiful Kairi, you deserve much better... but I know seeing you with someone else would tear me apart... cause I...I... I love you Kairi... but I know that I can't be with you. I claimed to be the closest to your heart, but I couldn't even see that your heart didn't belong to me... I know now by telling you my feelings I've lost your friendship as well... just know this no matter where you go or who you meet I will always love you._**

By the time Kairi had finished reading the note tears where falling freely from her eyes. She looked up to see Sora he smiled at her got up and started running ignoring the tears running down his face__

_**"Sora Wait!!!" **_

Kairi screamed getting off the Paopu tree running fast trying her best to keep up with Sora, but to no avail he was just to fast. Kairi was almost out of breath luckily for her she saw Sora run into the secret cave as she stopped to regain her breath.While Sora had walked into the secret cave, he passed his hand through the childhood drawings. Each drawing brought back beautiful memories. He stopped when he reached the end of the cave and dropped to his knees__

_I can't believe how stupid I was to think that Kairi was ready for all this. I just had to be so over protective. How can I blame her for not knowing I meant it as a lover not a brother. Running my hand over the last drawing in the secret place, it was the first one Kairi and I drew when we found this place. The memory is still fresh in my mind._

**_Flash back_**

**_"Hey Shora." said a five year old little girl_**

**_"Yes Kaiwi?" asked the 5 year old boy_**

**_"Lets draw a picture on the wall itll be out firsht drawing in this cool plashe" said the girl named Kairi_**

**_"Hmm ok what should we dwaw?" the boy named Sora asked._**

**_"Well im goin to draw my bestest friend in the whole wide world."_**

**_"Ok then im going to dwaw the pwittiest pwincess in the whole wowld"_**

**_"Ok lets not look at the pictures until we are done ok?"_**

**_"Ok"_**

**_"Promish? "_**

**_"Pwomise!"_**

**_After about 10 minutes they were done and both covered there drawings and argued on who should show there drawing first_**

**_"You fiwst kaiwi."_**

**_"No you shora!"_**

**_This went on for a while until they both agreed to show there drawings at the count of the_**

**_"One! Two! Three!!!"_**

**_They both just stared at each others drawings for a minute until Sora broke the silence._**

**_"Is that me? I'm youw bestest fwiend?" Kairi just nodded_**

**_"and ish that me?" Sora nodded his head_**

**_"You think im the pretiesht prinshesh in the whole wide world?" again Sora nodded blushing a little Kairi tackled him into a hug_**

**_"Thank yo sho much shora"_**

**_"Youw welcome kaiwi glad you like it" Sora replied blushing madly_**

**_"Like it? I don't like it!" Kairi said letting go of Sora he looked down in sadly almost crying and simply said "oh"_**

**_"Hehe shily don't be shad I don't like it cush I love it!" Sora looked up a smile gleaming on his face_**

**_"Wealy kaiwi?" Kairi nodded Sora then hugged her. "Thankyou kaiwi you my bestest fwiend in the whole wide world and well always be fwiends wite?"_**

**_"Right, promise?_**

**_"Promish"_**

**_End of flash back_**

I know if Kairi sees this drawing it will make her cry. I can't let that happen I have to erase it…I must.

_**"I'm sorry Kairi."**_

Kairi entered the cave as Sora found a rock and raised it towards the drawing of him and Kairi. She came closer and saw what he was about to do and she raised her hand about to call out his name, but when he dropped the rock she smiled seeing the bewildered look on Sora's face. She knew exactly what he had seen, for Kairi had made an addition to their drawing. She had drawn a hand coming from her picture holding a Paopu fruit to the picture of Sora.

_Ho-how di-did th-this ge-get he-here?! Kairi and I are the only ones who knows about this place I didn't draw it maybe Kairi... No why would she? She doesn't love me... I get it, the legend says that if two people share a Paopu fruit their destinies become intertwined. She wanted us to be friends forever_

_**"No Sora, that's not why I drew that. I drew that cause I love you!"**_

Sora turned around startled to see Kairi standing there. Although he wasn't the least bit surprised that she had known what he was thinking about__

_**"B-but Kairi when I told you that I loved you-"**_

**_"Sora how could you even think that I didn't love you? I thought you knew every thought that past my mind, every feeling in my heart."_**

**_"Kairi I-"_**

_**"Okay Sora, I admit sometimes even I had doubts that you being as handsome as you are might change your mind, but you didn't even let me speak… you just ran off. Now are you gonna say something or just sit there looking pretty?**_

_After I was done practically screaming at Sora he stood up and did his famous cheesy smile. I chocked on my tears cause he knows I love that smile. What if I never got to see that smile, what if I never got to see him again...?_

_**"So all you can do is give me that cheesy smile?"**_

Kairi looked down trying to hide the tears forming in her eyes. Sora was naive but not stupid. He saw the tears and was instantly worried****

**_"Kairi, I'm sorry please don't cry, I know I'm an idiot but please don't cry."_**

Sora tried to calm her down but she just cried more until finally she pulled him into her arms holding him tight__

_**"Sora, what if you really left? What if I never saw you smile again? I can't live without you Sora, I cant! Please don't ever leave me.  
Promise me Sora, Promise me you won't ever leave me!"**_

Sora instantly wrapped his arms around her small back holding her tight.

_**"Shh Kairi its okay I'm here aren't I? I promise I won't ever leave you."**_

Sora pulled her chin up while he promised her letting her know he meant every word. He looked into her eyes and for a moment got lost in their beauty. Her face was so close to his. Sora quickly glanced down at her lips while Kairi following suit slowly and unintentionally they inched closer and closer. Sora wanted to ask her before he kissed her but she nodded her head letting him know he had her permission. So he closed the gap between then locking their lips together.  
_This is real  
_The feeling was overwhelming for both of them as their heartbeats quickly rose. The kiss started very innocent as it was their first ever but was full of a love and passion that had been neglected for far too long. Sora made the first move to deepen the kiss as he pulled her closer to him slightly opening his mouth giving his tongue just enough room to outline Kairi's lips asking permission to enter. Kairi quickly obliged and let his tongue in he first explored the left side of her mouth, moving on to right. Kairi loved what he was doing as she pushed herself against him not wanting to be even an inch away from him. Finally the need to breath broke the kiss leaving the two love struck teens breathless and at a loss of words__

_**"Kairi... that... was... wow... it... was... amazing..."**_

_**"I... know... you're... an... awesome... kisser..."**_

Both teens struggled with words as they tried to catch up with their breathing.

_**"Kairi... I love you. I love you more then words can describe. When I'm with you, I feel complete. I want to be with you all the time. Kairi I can't live without you. You're the most beautiful person I have ever met and I want to make our relationship official.**_

**_Will you be my girlfriend?_**

_**"Sora of course I'll be your girlfriend I love you so much. The love you have given me is incredible. The way you love me, I don't think anyone in the world could compare. I learned from you how it is to trust someone with all my heart and you're the one. The one person I blindly trust. Sora I'm yours, I always have been and—**__**"**_

Before Kairi could say another word Sora cut her off by pressing his lips against hers. Within seconds the kiss became fierce as passion took over there senses until finally they broke the passionate kiss

_**"Kairi, you talk way too much."**_

Sora said between breaths he could barley speak due to lack of air__

_**"If you promise to keep shutting me up like that I swear I'll never stop talking."**_

She too speaking between breaths smiling widely__

_**"I love you Sora, don't ever forget wherever you go I'm always with you."**_

**_"I love you too Kairi, I'll always protect you."_**

**_"Yeah, yeah I know you lazy bum now shut up and kiss me!"_**

**_This kiss is a seal to our promise.  
_**

**_

* * *

_**

****

_What is life without you_

_Even death would be a sin_

_To protect you is my_

_purpose_

_To love you is my_

_cause_

_To be together forever is_ _**our**_

**_Destiny_**

* * *

****

**_A/N I really hope you guys liked it I'd also like to thank Hina for proof reading and editing it. please please please review if not for me do it for my lovely & beautifulgirlfriend this fic really means alooot to me! well thanks for reading._**

****

********


End file.
